In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the memory card connector comprises an insulation main body 2, a shielding shell 3 covering on the insulation main body 2, a plurality of conductive terminals 4 and a card ejection mechanism 5 which are installed between the insulation main body 2 and the shielding shell 3, wherein the plurality of conductive terminals 4 are inserted in the front end of the insulation main body 2 and one end of each conductive terminal 4 is soldered to the electric circuit board. The card ejection mechanism 5 consists of card ejection main body 6, elastic body 7, connecting rod 8 and holding plate 9. A holding arm 10 extends from the front end of the card ejection main body 6. When the memory card is inserted into the connector 1, its front end can press the holding arm 10 and bring the card ejection mechanism 5 to synchronic move forward for locating.
Said prior memory card connector has the following disadvantages:                1. Said card ejection mechanism comprises so many constituent parts that makes big cost, hard assembling and time wasting.        2. When said a plurality of conductive terminals are soldered to the electric circuit board, some of them could be failed, inevitably, and, therefore, furthermore soldered by human labor is needed. However, the soldering by human labor is much difficult because the solder gun must pass through the opening of the shielding shell after the former procedure.        3. In said prior card ejection mechanism, there is a holding arm hanging in the air extends from the front end of it for pressing the memory card. When the memory card is pushed forward, the holding arm is able to cause a tongue that can increase the resistance against the advancement of the memory card. This makes memory card not able to advance and withdraw smoothly.In order to overcome the mentioned disadvantages of the prior memory card connector, an improved memory card connector is needed.        